


More Than a Sims Family

by allyouneedissleep



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, M/M, Millennial Bucky, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyouneedissleep/pseuds/allyouneedissleep
Summary: In hindsight, Bucky probably shouldn’t have made a fucking wedding registry at work for a multitude of reasons. One, everyone there was a nosy little shit and would somehow find out what he was doing. Two, this would then start a rumor that he was getting married. Three, people would be offended they weren’t invited to said wedding. Four, the guy he actually had a crush on and started his whole dream family with on the Sims worked at the cubicle next to his. Five, well he was doing it anyways.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland





	More Than a Sims Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aimline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimline/gifts).



> As part of the Winterhawk Wonderland exchange, Aimline asked for one of the following:  
> -domestic  
> -angst with a happy ending  
> -millennial Bucky
> 
> and Millennial Bucky screamed out to me and because I'm me it accidentally turned into Angst with a Happy Ending as well. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Also, I wanna give a shoutout to my best friend for Beta reading this even though she neither reads nor writes fanfiction, or is even really in the fandom. U a real one.

Bucky has a vision of how his future house will look and, not to brag but, it’s going to look pretty fucking awesome. Which is why he’s spending time at work making a floor plan for the way his bedroom is going to be set up instead of doing anything productive. He’s just finished hanging the imaginary curtains over the windows and is deciding on if he wants to switch his color scheme from light gray and yellow to dark gray and purple, when he’s interrupted by his cubicle neighbor. 

“Yo Barnes, can I borrow your stapler? Mine ran out.”

“Clint,” Bucky nodded.

“You should totally go with the purple by the way; it’s the best color,” Clint waved a hand down the length of his tie, “I’m totally not biased or anything.” 

“Yeah the bright purple hearing aids didn’t give that away or anything,” Bucky grinned.

Clint tilted his head back and laughed, “anyway, stapler?”

“Yeah, sure,” Bucky managed to mumble while staring at the way Clint’s eyes sparkled when he laughed. “Now get out of here, I’ve got a report to finish.”

“Yeah, and a bedroom to design,” Clint waved as he walked away.

Bucky sighed as saved his bedroom to his dream house file and actually attempted to work on the report he had due in six hours. It was going to be a long day.

\--

The problem with being nearly thirty was that, in gay years, he was practically dead. Every millennial male knew that if you hadn’t found your husband by then, you were basically doomed to be alone. Steve called him dramatic whenever he whined about this, but Bucky thought he was being realistic. He had a whole pinterest board dedicated to the funeral he was planning on throwing himself the day after his 30th birthday. If he was going to die in the gay community, he was going to do it in style. 

Bucky was tired. He was tired of being single. He was tired of dates being turned off by his robotic arm. He was tired of the planet dying. He was tired of paying his student loans. He was tired of his dead end job. Bucky was just tired. 

So, like any self-respecting 29 year old would do, Bucky made his entire dream future online. He had a pinterest for his ideal wedding, he interior decorated his ideal house, he had a Sims family with his ideal names and number of children, and now he was making his ideal wedding registry. 

In hindsight, Bucky probably shouldn’t have made a fucking wedding registry at work for a multitude of reasons. One, everyone there was a nosy little shit and would somehow find out what he was doing. Two, this would then start a rumor that he was getting married. Three, people would be offended they weren’t invited to said wedding. Four, the guy he actually had a crush on and started his whole dream family with on the Sims worked at the cubicle next to his. Five, well he was doing it anyways. 

Bucky was debating on if he really needed the apple corer attachment for his kitchenaid when Clint rolled his chair over. 

“Bucccccckkkkkkyyyyyyyy, whatcha doing? I’m boooooorrrrrrrred,” Clint’s head swung around the back of his chair. 

Before Bucky even thought about the words coming out of his mouth, he answered, “making a wedding registry.”

“Oh,” Clint swallowed while straightening up in his chair, “I should have realized.”

Bucky looked over, raising an eyebrow.

“When did you, uh,” Clint cleared his throat, “I mean, I assume you were the one to, since you aren’t wearing a ring. I just guess anyone would have assumed that he would have, since he’s so assertive, but you are the more intuitive one, so he probably had no idea you even wanted to get married. So yeah, must’ve been you,” Clint trailed off.

“Clint, what are you going on about?” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“So uh, when did you propose?” Clint squinted at Bucky. 

Before Bucky could even stop choking on his spit, Clint hurried to continue, “Nevermind it’s not important. I’m sure you’ll be very happy together. Now, if you’re doing a registry you must be having a shower and seeing as I haven’t gotten an invite to it I can assume you aren’t inviting men, which is sexist, and unlike you. So I guess I’m not invited to the wedding, and just sorry for making this weird for you. You can blame it on Steve, I know he’s always had a problem with me. He even threatened me that one time and, ya know, now it makes sense,” Clint nodded.

“I’m sorry, what?” Bucky spluttered, “Steve threatened you?”

“Yeah, told me not to hurt you, or whatever,” Clint shrugged.

“Okay,” Bucky said slowly.

“But anyways, I hope you two have a long and happy life. Bye!” Clint grabbed his coat off the back of his chair and left work. 

They still had two hours left before the end of the day. Bucky had no idea what had just happened. 

\--

For the next week, just about everyone came up to him at work to congratulate him on his upcoming nuptials. He even had an awkward conversation with HR about how he felt he had to hide his relationship with a man because he wasn’t comfortable in his work environment. They did not believe him when he assured them he did no such thing.

Honestly, Bucky thought it would have been really sweet if he was actually getting married. Apparently, those protests fell on deaf ears too.

To make the whole situation worse, Clint stopped talking to him. It wasn’t obvious to the untrained eye, he was still cordial, but he didn’t stop by just to talk to him anymore and Bucky’s days were a lot less bright without him around. 

Bucky had just finished complaining about it to Steve over text, when he decided to swing by and bring him to happy hour after work. A week ago, Bucky would have been thrilled to see his best friend, but now everyone thought the two of them were getting married and Steve showing up to take him home was not helping. 

“Ready to go Buck?” Steve rapped his hands on the top of Bucky’s cubicle. 

“Steve, what the fuck are you doing here?” Bucky hissed.

“Taking you to happy hour? We talked about this over text?” Steve tilted his head.

“You couldn’t wait downstairs?” 

“I always come up to get you?” Steve said slowly.

“That was before the entire office thought we were getting married!” 

“That doesn’t make any sense though. I’m straight, how would that even work?” Steve pushed his pointer finger through the hole he made with his other hand.

“The signs would be the exact same for gay sex,” Bucky sighed. “Whatever, that doesn’t matter right now. We need to get out of here before too many people see you.”

Steve lowered his voice, “you mean before Clint sees me,” he waggled his eyebrows.

Bucky grabbed his jacket and shut down his computer, “yeah about that, why were you threatening him?”

“What? It was just a friendly conversation between bros,” Steve said as they waited for the elevator.

“You mean friendly shovel talk. He thought you were threatening him to stay away from me because we were dating, and now he thinks I goddamn proposed to you. He’ll never wanna date me,” Bucky whined.

“Who won’t wanna date you?” Clint asked, “Oh, hey guys, sorry to interrupt.”

“Nah you’re fine,” Steve waved him off, “Bucky here is worried his crush won’t want to date him, because the whole office thinks we’re getting married. How crazy is that?”

“Yeah how crazy,” Clint awkwardly laughed. “Wait, you’re not?”

Just then the elevator dinged and the three joined the crowded box. When Bucky and Steve finally got off, Clint was already long gone. 

\--

Bucky should probably stop allowing Steve to encourage him to do stupid shit while under the influence, but he’s been following the punk into fights since they were kids and he figures that’s not going to stop anytime soon. Which is why it shouldn’t have surprised him when Steve decided to punch the guy next to him at the bar in the face for continuing to touch his date’s thigh even after she told him no. Unfortunately, the couple was on a double date and the other guy also decided to jump in, and what kind of friend would Bucky be if he just let Steve get his ass kicked? 

Steve may be a charmer most of the time, but the cops were just not buying his whole innocent act; it came as no surprise when Bucky was shoved into the jail cell right alongside his best friend. 

“You know, this was supposed to be a nice,” Bucky swallowed, “a nice night out to help me forget my doomed future and instead I have an arrest on my permanent record,” Bucky huffed. 

“Oh chill, like you weren’t egging me on to hit that guy,” Steve flapped his hand in the air.

“As a joke!”

“Well, it’s not like you can’t get Becca to pick us up. She came last time after all,” Steve reclined on the bench.

“We are NOT calling Becca,” Bucky stood and began to pace, “after last time when you threw up in her car, she said she won’t bail us out anymore. Besides,” Bucky shot a glare at Steve, “she’ll tell mom and then she’ll call your mom and we do NOT need the two of them trying to ground us or something. We are grown men!”

“You’re over, overre-, whatever that word is,” Steve rolled his eyes.

“Am I?”

Steve gulped, “okay so why don’t we call someone else?”

“Who am I gonna call? I have two friends: one is sitting in this jail cell with me and the other is still in Afghanistan, because unlike us he was actually able to reenlist.”

“Yeah, but Sam didn’t even join the Army. He wanted to fly planes or something,” Steve waved him off.

“You have no idea what he does, do you?” Bucky raised his eyebrows.

“I’m sure I do? I don’t know man, I’m drunk,” Steve giggled.

Bucky dropped his forehead to rest against the bars, “Stevie, what are we gonna do?”

Steve sat up suddenly, “hey I have an idea!” Steve grabbed his head and moaned, “ugh, sat up too fast.”

Bucky waved a hand tiredly, as if to say ‘go on’.

“Why don’t you call Clint?”

“Uh, no.”

“Come on. You know he would come get us and it’s not like they’re even asking us to post bail.”

“Yeah, lemme just call the guy I have the world’s biggest crush on and ask him to pick up not only me,” Bucky hiccuped, “not only me, but the guy he thinks I’m going to marry!”

“Well on the bright side, you’re still drunk so you can blame it on that in the morning.”

“Ugh fine, what’s the worst that could happen.”

\--

“Heyyyyy Clint, it’s Bucky boy here. Just calling from jail with Steve and funny story about that one, but can you come pick us up? Love you a million. Thanks bye.”

\--

“You know I really thought that would work, guess he just didn’t wanna answer your call. Time for Plan B,” Steve sighed.

“We had a Plan B and you made me call Clint?!”

“Relax. Plan B is just spending the night here and leaving in the morning. Downside is that we’ll have to switch shirts or something so it doesn’t look like we’re wearing the same clothes as yesterday. No biggie,” Steve shrugged before putting his arms behind his head on the bench.

“You’re disgusting. I am disgusted by you.”

\--

Just as Steve’s snores started to fill the room, Clint came running around the corner. “Oh good, you’re still here.”

“Clint, Clint I am so happy you’re here. Missed you,” Bucky slurred.

“Okay then? Sure,” Clint pulled his collar away from his throat, “you ready to go then.”

Bucky walked over to Steve and kicked him, “time to go”.

Steve looked up and smiled wide, “Clint! I knew you’d come for him. Didn’t I tell ya Buck? I’m always right.”

“You’re always a right idiot,” Bucky grumbled.

\--

It’s starting to hit Bucky just how drunk he is, when he sways into Clint for the fourth time while waiting for the subway. He didn’t even know you could pick someone up from the police station and ride home on public transit. Couldn’t they have at least gotten a cab?

“We live in New York asshole, not everyone has a car,” Clint glared at him.

“Oh fuck,” Bucky said slowly while hiccupping, “did I say that out loud?”

“You’ve said a lot of stuff out loud tonight. I think I know more about your dirty thoughts about Steve than I EVER wanted to know.”

Bucky frowned, “I didn’t have any sex thoughts about Steve tonight. I think the last time I did, we were in high school and he had just hit his growth spurt and then,” Bucky started laughing suddenly. 

Clint sighed as Bucky swayed into him again, gently righting him.

“And then, he tripped down two flights of stairs while trying not to stare at the exchange student’s ass. Oh my god,” Bucky barely gets out between wheezes, “you should have seen the look on Steve’s face when she did catch him staring. He made some dumb comment too, like ‘oh I see they grow them different in England’, and she went off and wailed him across the face. Ugh, it was amazing.”

“You’re not really making a whole bunch of sense here Bucky.”

“Hey, where is Steve anyways?”

Clint pressed his hands together in front of his chest before gesturing forward, “for the third time James, we dropped him off at home already.”

“Oh.”

Clint held his face in his hands, “why did I do this to myself,” he mumbled.

“Ohhhhh, so we’re going back to your place then,” Bucky leered.

“No, I’m taking you to your place since it is literally around the corner from mine. I still don’t understand why you couldn’t just crash at Steve’s place.”

“Steve?” Bucky looked around.

“Yes, ya know, the guy you’re gonna marry,” Clint sighed, “and I’m totally not bitter that you couldn’t even invite me.”

“I’m not gonna marry Steeb,” Bucky cackled.

“Steve.”

“Steve, Steeb, whatever. Why would I ever want to marry him?”

Clint huffed, “Buck-”

“No, no, no, no, no,” Bucky pushed his finger against Clint’s mouth. “Steven and I don’t have a three story home with a wrap around porch, 3 kids, and a dog.”

“Bucky what?,” but before Clint could continue Bucky shoved his finger harder against his lips, “ssh I’m talking.”

“I don’t have 2 private pinterest boards detailing how I want our wedding to go. It’s purple themed. I’m aiming for June because I think those biceps would just look so good in a short sleeve button down with a vest over top. And yet, the thought of you in a suit makes me want a Fall wedding. I’m open really, purple is good at any time of the year. What works best for you?”

Clint choked, “I’m sorry what?”

“I’m talm’n about our webbing, duh.”

“I’m sorry you aren’t making any sense here.”

Bucky stepped back a little, keeping his arms on Clint’s chest for balance, “woah, so hard,” he whispered. He squinted his eyes a little, “Our wedding. You and me. Clint and Bucky. Together forever.”

“Bucky,” Clint said slowly, “we aren’t getting married.”

Bucky’s eyes started to well with tears, “but I want to marry you.”

“Bucky we aren’t even dating.”

“We aren’t?”

“No,” Clint started slowly, holding his breath for a second to regain composure, “you’re marrying Steve, Bucky.”

“But I don’t wanna marry Steve,” Bucky whined.

The train came then, and Clint practically carried Bucky on before he promptly fell asleep on his shoulder. Bucky never heard Clint’s reply, “I don’t want you to marry Steve either.”

\--

As Clint was tucking Bucky into bed and placing a cup of water on the bedside table, Bucky stirred, “love you Clint. Always gonna love you.”

Clint slipped out without another glance.

\--

Bucky’s head was killing him. He needs to stop letting Steve talk him into drinking on a work night. He puts his head on his folded arms on his desk and debates using the crying room, the room dedicated to making personal phone calls but that everyone just goes in to cry, to take a thirty minute nap. After debating with himself, he pushed his chair back and decided to try coffee; anything to get his brain to wake up a little.

As soon as he walked into the kitchen, he knew he had made a huge mistake. He stood frozen in place when Clint looked up over his cup of coffee, he was just so beautiful and Bucky never did have a filter when he was drunk or hungover. “Fuck,” Bucky muttered under his breath.

“Are you feeling better? You were pretty out of it last night,” Clint tilted his head.

“Did I call you last night? Fuck I called you didn’t I? I am so sorry.”

“Um, Bucky,” Clint spoke as if he was talking to a toddler, “I picked you and Steve up from the police station.”

“Fuck,” Bucky breathed, “I saw you last night?”

Clint stared down at his coffee. 

“Wait, I was at the police station last night? And I called you?”

“Wow Bucky, tell us how you really feel.”

“I just, why would I call you? I have zero filter when I’m drunk. How many embarrassing things did I say?” Bucky groaned. 

“Something about a wedding in June? Or was it in the fall?” Clint trailed off shaking his head, “and something about a family with 3 kids and pets?”

“Oh. My. God.” Bucky face palmed, “I can’t believe I told you about the Sims family.”

“Yeah I’m still confused about that one. What do you mean the Sims family?”

“Uh,” Bucky coughed, “nothing. Well anyways sorry about last night, I’ve got to get some coffee so I can get back to doing nothing at my desk and pretending that I’m working hard.”

\--

On Friday, Steve was outside of Bucky’s office building leaning on the wall smoking a cigarette. When Clint came outside, he dropped the cigarette to his feet before stepping on it. He reached out a hand to grab Clint’s arm, “Clint, hey man, wait up.”

“Oh. Hey Steve.”

“Hey man, I just wanted to thank you for picking us up earlier this week. It was really sweet of you, and even though we were a little drunk, we had a lot of fun with you. Maybe you can join us sometime.”

Clint laughed, “That was you a little drunk Rogers? Do I want to see you when you’re absolutely wasted?”

Steve just raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

“And join you for what?”

“Come on, Clint, ya know.”

“Oh,” Clint began, before his eyes widened dramatically, “oh!” Clint cleared his throat awkwardly, “I mean, I’m flattered really, but-”

At that moment Bucky walked outside, “hey Steve, ya ready to go?”

“Wait a minute, Clint was in the middle of answering if he wanted to join us or not?”

“You asked him?! I thought we agreed I would feel him out first, and I told you this week was awkward at work. Why would you just go ahead and ask?” Bucky rushed out.

“Oh relax Bucky,” Steve rolled his eyes, “so what do ya say Clint?”

“I’m flattered, really, but um, I’m not really interested in being in the middle of you two.”

“I mean you can sit across from us if that makes you more comfortable?” Steve said slowly.

Clint gasped, “so you want me to just watch or something? Like some, like some voyeur,” Clint spat out.

“Uh, no? You would be a part of everything as well?” Steve exchanged a glance with Bucky. 

Bucky face palmed, “I told you to just let it go Steve.”

“I will not be your third!” Clint shouted backing up.

“Wait, Clint? What does that have to do with drinks?” Steve reached for his arm.

“Don’t touch me! I don’t ever want to see you naked Rogers!” Clint shouted, turning to push through the crowded streets.

Steve turned to Bucky, “wait a minute,” Steve paused, “what exactly just happened? Does he think I asked him for a threesome or something?”

“Fuck,” Bucky’s shoulders sagged.

“So happy hour?” Steve asked hopefully.

“Nah, I’m not feeling up to it anymore. I think I’m just gonna go home.”

“Do you want me to walk you home? I don’t think you should be alone right now.”

“I think you’ve done enough, don’t you?” Bucky laughed weakly.

“I’m gonna fix this!” Steve shouted after his friend. 

\--

Bucky spent the rest of the weekend in bed, only getting out of it to use the bathroom and go downstairs to pick up UberEats. He wouldn’t say he was moping, but he certainly wasn’t jumping for joy over the thought that the object of his affections was disgusted with him as a human being. He really regrets not going to the liquor store on his way home from work on Friday, because the thought of leaving at this point gives him chest pains.

It’s the pain in his chest that causes him to call out to work on Monday. 

It’s his shame that causes him to call out to work on Tuesday.

\--

Bucky has lost track of the time, buried under a pile of blankets with the curtains drawn, but he knows it has to at least be dinner time. He’s debating if he can get away with calling out sick for a third day without getting fired, when there’s a knock at his door. He hadn’t buzzed anyone upstairs and he doesn’t talk to any of his neighbors, so he’s at a loss for who it could be. 

He debated on leaving his blanket nest on the couch, or if it was worth it to carry them with him to the door. Apparently he waited too long, because the knock came a little more forcefully this time. Figuring it must be Steve at the door, he decided to bring the blankets with him.

“I’m coming punk, hold your horses,” Bucky yelled.

He whipped the door open, before it snagged on the end of his blanket causing him to fall forward and hope that Steve was competent enough to catch him. Just before Bucky’s face could hit the floor, two strong arms caught him, lifting him back up. 

“Jeeze, Buck, why do you have on blankets? Plural. Why are you wearing blankets? It’s like 80 degrees outside.”

Bucky knows that voice, and Steve would never sound that fond, “Clint”, he breathed. 

“Yes, I’m Clint,” he chuckled. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I believe I asked you a question first. What’s with the blankets? I know you called out sick, but Steve said you didn’t actually have a cold. Did he lie?” Clint rushed out.

“I have the air conditioning on full blast,” Bucky waved his hand in the air, “but nevermind that. You talked to Steve? Why?”

Bucky struggled to get himself upright, while hiding his blooming blush from Clint.

“He came and bothered me at work. I thought he was coming for you at first, and then I remembered you weren’t even there. Then I figured he was just trying to threaten me again, but that wouldn’t make any sense, so yeah,” Clint trailed off, scratching the back of his neck.

Bucky stood in the doorway for a second opening and closing his mouth, “did you want to come in?”

“Uh yeah,” Clint cleared his throat, “yeah, that would be, yeah.”

Bucky walked over to his couch, dragging the blankets behind him. Clint looked down at the pile of blankets, raising an eyebrow at Bucky as if to say ‘really’, and Bucky could hear the dry tone clear as day in his head.

“So I’ve missed you at work the last couple of days, it’s not the same pretending I’m busy when you aren’t there to bo-, to talk to,” Clint started.

“You were going to say bother weren’t you?” Bucky laughed.

Clint coughed, “no, definitely not.” Bucky raised an eyebrow at him. “Yes, yes I was.”

“I haven’t been feeling well, took a couple mental health days,” Bucky shrugged.

“Okay, so that explains the blankets.”

Bucky sighed, “Clint, why are you here?” Bucky grabbed his water bottle off the coffee table, to give him something to do with his hands. 

“So Steve might have told me that it was all a misunderstanding, and apparently what you told me that night at the subway stop was all true.”

Bucky choked on the sip of water he just took, “I’m sorry what? When were we at a subway stop together?”

“When I picked you up from the police station?”

“Are you asking me? How would I remember? I told you at work the next day that I couldn’t even remember being in jail!” Bucky said.

“Buck, you weren’t in jail. You were in a holding cell,” Clint said slowly.

Bucky waved him off, “that doesn’t matter. What about a subway stop?”

“Yeah you told me about your Pinterest wedding boards.”

“Okay so this makes a lot more sense why you were confused about why Steve and I would have a purple themed wedding when you spoke to me the next day at work. What other embarrassing shit did I say?” Bucky covered his face with his hands.  
Clint started to blush, and shifted around in his seat. His eyes were darting everywhere but Bucky. “Um, so I brought you up here and tucked you in.”

“Okay, that also explains the glass of water by my bed,” Bucky peaked out from his fingers. 

“Yeah and you told me you loved me.”

Bucky started coughing to the point of choking. After Clint started to pound his back, Bucky wheezed “I’m okay”. 

Clint just looked at him fearfully. 

“So how did you get from me professing my love to a threesome?”

“It just didn’t make sense at all! You were marrying Steve, and you kept saying how you didn’t want to, so I figured maybe you were being forced into it, but that didn’t make sense either. Then Steve was always around.”

“Yeah, because he’s my best friend,” Bucky said flatly.

“And I didn’t want to be with you if I had to share you, because let me tell ya Buck, I have dreamed of that moment too many times and there was no way I was letting Steve interfere.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“Yeah ya know, me and you. You and me. It’s practically a done deal.”

“Okay?”

“And I just couldn’t handle Steve being there shoving your impending wedding in my face.” Clint spat out wedding as if it was a curse.

“But I was never marrying Steve?”

“No, I guess you weren’t.”

“So we agree then? I’m not marrying Steve.”

“Yeah. Okay cool. I feel so much better now. Maybe I’ll see you at work tomorrow?” 

Clint just looked so hopeful, and Bucky couldn’t take it anymore. He lunged at Clint, tackling him back to the couch. “Stop trying to run away from me,” Bucky growled, before finally lowering his lips to Clint’s. 

\--

The next day at work, Bucky and Clint walk in holding hands. Clint is wearing one of Bucky’s shirts with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, so it isn’t as obvious that the shirt is too small, and his work pants from the day before. Bucky suggested they just leave his apartment earlier so that they could stop by Clint’s to grab a change of clothes, but Clint pulled him in for another kiss and he lost all train of thought.

“Hey everyone,” Clint shouted, “Bucky was never marrying Steve! And now, I’m gonna date the fu-, the frick out of him! That will be all! Carry on now.”

“We’re already twenty minutes late, did you have to make it more obvious,” Bucky hissed.

“Oh come on, sourpuss,” Clint laughed while gently tugging him in the direction of their cubicles. “Don’t you have a house to interior design or something?”

“Oh shut up, I have a vision.”

\--

When Friday rolled around, Bucky was practically bouncing out of his seat with nervous energy for his first official date with Clint. He couldn’t distract himself with any of his usual methods, so he actually sat down and worked on the spreadsheets for his reports. 

Clint walked in while he was zoned out, “Babe, relax. Everything is going to be fine. I’ll pick you up from work at 5.” Clint winked. 

“You think you’re really clever don’t you?” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Just a little bit,” Clint leaned in to kiss him.

Bucky sighed into the kiss. “You always know how to calm me down.”

“Now stop staring at your spreadsheet and either work on it, or play freecell like the rest of us.”

Bucky laughed, turning back to his open excel document. He still couldn’t help but feel like he was forgetting something.

\--

When 4:45 pm rolled around, Bucky had all but given up hope that he was going to get anything done at work that day. He had already shut his computer down and was sitting there with his head in his hand daydreaming about Clint. 

“Hey Buck! Ready for happy hour earlier than usual?”

Bucky startled, jerking so hard that his head fell from his hand and he hit his elbow on the desk. 

“You’re really lucky I have a metal arm and that that didn’t hurt me, ya jerk,” Bucky looked up glaring. 

“Yeah, but I think you may have dented the table a bit.”

“What are you even doing here Steven?”

“We always go to happy hour on Fridays after work?”

“Not this week,” Bucky hissed out.

“Did I miss a memo or something?” Steve pretended to check Bucky’s calendar.

“Oh get out of here,” Bucky hit Steve’s arm weakly, “you need to leave before Clint sees you.”

“Hey Bucky, ready to go?” Clint walked into the cubicle before seeing Steve and pausing midstep. “Uh? We are still going out right?”

“Yes Clint, of course. It appears I forgot to tell Steve that though so he showed up for happy hour like every week.”

“Oh,” Clint said. 

“Oh!” Steve echoed, grinning widely. “So I did miss a memo, and if you would kindly tell me exactly what that memo was, I will be happy to get out of your way.”

“You’re such a punk Rogers,” Bucky mumbled. “Clint and I are going on a date tonight and we need you gone like yesterday.”

“Why James, I never thought you would grow the balls to ask out your crush.”

“Stuff it Steven.”

“He didn’t, by the way. He kissed me first though.” Clint helpfully added.

“You’re not helping Clint.” Bucky sighed.

“Well anyways, I should be going,” Steve told them, turning away to shout loudly, “anyone wanna hit happy hour since my usual partner has a date tonight?”

“Fuckin’ Steve,” Bucky muttered. 

Clint just laughed, “come on babe, let’s get you to your hot date.”

“You are my hot date.”

“And you’re my sappy boyfriend.”

“Yeah? Boyfriends?” Bucky asked wistfully.

“Of course Buck, there’s no one else I would rather be with.”


End file.
